Arsenal
'Arsenal '''is a professional football club, currently in the Premier League. Their manager is Unai Emery. They are nicknamed ''The Gunners. Founding Arsenal were founded in 1886, although they weren't a professional football club until 1891. Two years later, they joined the Football League, and got promoted to the First Division; but due to financial problems they were reformed. The club was then brought Sir Henry Norris, and he helped the financial issues by moving the team to Arsenal Stadium, Highbury in 1913. After World War I, Norris arranged to the club to be promoted back into the First Division, in controversial circumstances. Arsène Wenger arrival In 1996, Arsène Wenger became the new manager of Arsenal. Under his management, Arsenal won a second league and cup double. The club then won the FA Cup in 2002-03 and 2004-05. And then they won the Premier League in 2003-04. Wenger is the current manager of Arsenal. Champions League final In 2006, Arsenal became the first London club to reach the UEFA Champions League final. They were pitted against Barcelona and lost 2-1. They also were the first English team to beat Real Madrid at Bernabéu. This one of the most best and memorable moments that has ever happened to Arsenal. Arsenal Stadium to Emirates Stadium In July 2006, the Emirates Stadium opened, and Arsenal started playing there the following season. It took the club a while to get used to playing at their new stadium. Wenger also quoted in November 2006, that Arsenal would not take the title this season, due to the fact that this is the first season in a new stadium and they are just settling in. At the end of their first season at the Emirates Stadium, Arsenal placed fourth in the Premier League, with the same amount of points as Liverpool. They were pretty successful in the Football League Cup, as they reached the final against Chelsea, but lost 2-1. Although, they were not very successful in the Champions League and the FA Cup, after being eliminated in the early rounds. Europa League demotion In 2016-17, Arsenal had quite a bit of trouble, losing to Liverpool in the first match at home 4-3, and then losing simple matches after. They did win lots of matches after Arsene Wenger decided to change the formation to 3-4-3, including their 3-0 win against league champions that year, Chelsea. However, Wenger made the change too late and Arsenal finished fifth, while the only team they were better than in the top six was Manchester United. That means, for the first time in 20 years under qualified manager Wenger, Arsenal are to compete in the Europa League, not the Champions League. However, the did well, and got to the semi-finals, but lost bittersweet to Atletico Madrid, 2-1. Arsenal didn't finish in a Champions League or Europa League spot, meaning they will not compete in European Football next year. New manager After 22 years of management, Arsene Wenger resigned as Arsenal manager, and was replaced by PSG manager Unai Emery, who managed to sign world-class players like Neymar and Kylian Mbappe. He signed world-class goalkeeper Bernd Leno, stable midfielder Lucas Torriera and disciplined right-back Stephan Lichtenser, but easily lost in their first match to league holders Manchester City 2-0, but nearly draw with Chelsea, but lose against them 3-2. Players * David Ospina * Bernd Leno * Petr Cech * Emiliano Matrinez * Mathieu Debuchy * Kieran Gibbs * Per Mertesacker * Gabriel * Laurent Koscielny * Rob Holding * Nacho Monreal * Shkodran Mustafi * Hector Bellerin * Carl Jenkinson * Aaron Ramsey * Mesut Ozil * Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain * Santi Cazorla * Granit Xhaka * Jeff Reine-Adelaide * Francis Coquelin * Mohamed Elneny * Alexis Sanchez * Lucas Perez * Olivier Giroud * Theo Walcott * Alex Iwobi * Yaya Sanogo * Danny Welbeck Players on loan * Calum Chambers * Wojciech Szczesny * Jack Wilshere * Joel Campbell * Chuba Akpom * Takuma Asano Category:Templates Category:Premier League